


why you?

by rosssaliie



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, Imprinting, Maybe sex, Vampires, Werewolves, idk yet, if this flops ill delete it, werewolf x vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosssaliie/pseuds/rosssaliie
Summary: Lulu is on the run and forced to reunite with the man she hates most. She only planned to stay for a few days, but when she becomes the subject of a certain werewolf's imprint, things get a little more complicated.





	1. Town Arrival

It wasn’t hard to find the town. Any smart vampire who had good connections knew about Forks, Washington. It had only been a year since the Cullens fended off the Volturi, and since then, most nomads avoided the area. Their fear of running into the coven or the werewolf packs was greater than their hunger. But now, Lulu didn’t have time to be frightened of what _might_ hurt her. She only knew that if she stayed in Vancouver any longer, the mates she had the unfortunate pleasure of encountering would _definitely_ tear her apart. So it was a no brainer when she got home, to pack what she could, hop on her bike, and zoom south to the only person she could really trust.

The drive was meant to be six hours, but with her driving and some good luck, she managed to make it down in four and a half. The sun was barely rising when she entered the small town, and she finally felt like she could relax a little. The trip had bought her some time, at the very least. The signs on the road pointed her to the park, where she planted herself within a baseball dugout. For now, it was the safest place for her.

Lulu yanked the ponytail holder that held her hair together, letting the ash brown strands fall over her shoulders and down her back. There was no need for a helmet, as her hard skin and enhanced reflexes were designed to keep her alive. Well, as alive as she could be. She hated thinking about her permanent state. She was barely an adult when it was forced upon her by… well, the very man she was there to see. Her hatred had to be set aside for the time being. The only good thing he’d given her was a better way to handle their kind of life. Being as vegetarian as she could was better than killing innocent people.

As the sun continued to rise, the undead girl pulled her pair of large, round sunglasses from her bag, sliding them onto her face and shielding her golden eyes. The motorcycle gave her an excuse to wear clothes that were full coverage, even in the summer. Her hair and the sunglasses could hide her face, and anything that was exposed wasn’t noticed easily by humans. Even as inviting as she looked, they wouldn’t come too close to her. Instincts told them to stay away. But she couldn’t stay in the dugout all day, hiding from them, so she started walking further into town. Someone around had to know where the Cullens lived. There were already people out and about, beginning their summer day earlier than she would have expected.

Finding Carlisle with the help of the townspeople would be easy. The diner across the road looked promising, with waitresses and fishermen crowding the tiny joint. She crossed over quickly, boots thudding hard against the pavement. The scent of everyone within was palpable before she even stepped inside. But having never actually fed on a human, she couldn’t crave it as much as any other vampire might. Animal blood felt just as natural to drink. The smells only became stronger when she entered, as well as the noises in Lulu’s head. It was the power she had been ‘blessed’ with after getting turned -  the ability to know people’s wants and desires. They all played on repeat in her brain, from what some elderly man wanted to order for breakfast to a waitress already pleading to go home. It was all quite entertaining.

Lulu made her way up to the register at the far end of the counter, where a very bored girl was handing an order back into the kitchen. “Excuse me, miss?” Lulu called softly, her voice flowing like chocolate. She folded her hands in front of her and put on a shy smile, an act that worked on every human she met.

In return, the waitress wore a grin that was more strained, less natural, and widened her eyes to look awake. At that moment, she desperately wanted Lulu’s question to be simple. “Hi, how can I help you?” she replied, in a typical customer service accent.

“My name is Ella Brown,” Lulu offered her a leather gloved hand, “I was wondering if you could give me some directions.” After shaking the girl’s hand, she gestured outside to her bike. “I’ve just ridden in to town for the first time, and I need to know where Carlisle Cullen lives.” She squinted her eyes in a curious manner, hoping for the request to seem innocent.

The girl, whose name tag read Mary, stammered for a second. “Sorry! I’m only here for summer, so I have no idea where anything is,” she laughed nervously at the end. “I could try to find someone else who-”

“Did you say Carlisle Cullen?”

Lulu turned to where the gruff voice had come from, meeting eyes with a middle-aged, mustachioed man wearing a police badge. Specifically, the _chief of police_. The man rose from his seat, leaving behind a plate that just been cleared of food. With an even wider smile, Lulu answered, “I did! Can you help?” Despite the cheeriness in her voice, she was already tired of waiting for the information she needed.

The chief nodded, motioning for her to move back towards the door. “You said you drove here; do you want me to show you the way?” He eyed the bike, trying to hide the suspicion on his face unsuccessfully. By what Lulu could hear from him, all he wanted was to make sure she wasn’t going to cause any trouble and continue on with his day. A reasonable enough desire from the chief of police.

“That’s incredibly kind of you, sir, but I’m sure you have far more important duties to attend to. I appreciate it, Chief…”

“Uh, Swan. Chief Swan.” He scratched the back of his head. “It can just get a little squirrely down that way for young girls like yourself. Think you can make it?” Again, his eyes flitted to the bike. The amount of times there’d been a reported motorcycle accident in town was too high for him to _not_ worry.

Lulu’s level of patience had run out, but she couldn’t snap at a human. If she did, she’d be wasting precious time being unprotected. “I have experience being on my own. Directions will do just fine.” With that, the chief pointed her in the right direction, being as specific as possible. As thorough as he was with his instructions, he never asked what she needed from Carlisle. _Kinda unsafe, Chief Swan_ , Lulu commented, as she thought about it on the road. She made the left turn he had recommended, and drove the length of it deeper into the woods. It was a long and winding road, that seemed like it would never end. Until it did just that, turning into a gravel driveway that stopped under a spectacular house. “Damn, Carlisle, nice kicks.” She didn’t care if any of them heard her, hopping off the bike and leaning in on its kickstand. Just as she was walking up the concrete steps to the glass door, it opened, revealing the face that had been burned into her memory for so long.

“Luella,” was all Carlisle could manage. A few family members stood behind him apprehensively, as if bracing themselves for an attack. “It’s… lovely to see you.”

She stepped through the threshold, maintaining eye contact and straightening her posture. “I doubt that.” Her jaw tightened and her fists clenched.

Carlisle cleared his throat. “What brings you here?”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Lulu swung her right fist square at his face, causing a crack along the cheekbone and sending him to the floor.

  



	2. Rude Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a warning, there is gonna be a little bit of Carlisle bashing in this chapter. I don't personally hate him, but for the sake of this chapter, it's gonna get a little mean.

In the same second that she hit him, Luella was restrained by a muscular male, as he gripped her hands behind her back. “I’ve been waiting over a hundred years to do that, Carlisle! One hundred and nineteen years since _you_ _ruined my life_! And all you have to say for yourself… is ‘what brings you here’.” She spat at his feet once he was back upright. “Pathetic.” Lulu allowed the dark haired man to continue restraining her, knowing struggling wouldn’t do any good against muscles like his - even though she’d kill to take another swing. 

“Who are you and what the hell is wrong with you?” the dark haired man asked, squeezing her wrists tighter. This elicited a small  _ crack _ from them, only irritating Lulu more. 

Quickly, she surveyed those around her. Other than the man behind her, there was Carlisle, and standing next to him was a woman with honey blonde hair. She was examining his face, which had now healed, so Lulu assumed this was his mate. There was also two brown haired boys, one taller than the other. The shorter one was next to a pixie-looking girl with short, spiky black hair. The two of them were also probably together, since his mind was filled with the desire of keeping the girl - Alice? - safe. The taller boy had incredibly angular features, and his eyes were slightly darker than the others.  _ He didn’t go hunting as often as they did, _ Luella noted. 

With a sigh, she announced, “My name is Luella. You can call me Lulu,” she gave the second part an added note of fake excitement. “And I need your help.” 

The shorter boy wrinkled his nose, as if in disgust. He hugged Alice closer to him, protectively, and glanced quickly at Carlisle. “I think you might be mistaken. Punching a member of our family in the face isn’t exactly how you ask for help.” He took a deep breath and sighed, simultaneously relaxing the room. “But of course, go ahead and explain yourself… if you must.”

The one holding her let out a bark of laughter. “Yeah, I’d love to hear why you think we’d help you.” 

Just before Luella could answer, the tall boy spoke for her. “Because Carlisle owes her.” His voice was monotonous, but she could tell that he was trying not to reveal his desire to know more. In fact, they were all quite mentally silent, almost as if they’d been warned about her gift. 

She scoffed. “Smart boy.” Taking control of the calmer mood of her captor, Lulu shrugged off her leather jacket in a fluid motion, allowing her to squirm away from the grip she was in. “Now  _ if _ you don’t mind, I’d like to request asylum within your home. Only for a few days.” She faced Carlisle. “Please.” The general air of the room, from what Lulu could tell, was to protect someone called Renesmee. She knew they wouldn’t want to start a huge fight in the middle of their home, at least not if there was someone important to warrant this much concern. “Carlisle, I’ve never asked you for anything. Far from it, actually.” Lulu stepped toward him. “But I’m asking you now. Just four days of having the protection of your coven, and then I’m gone.” 

Carlisle sighed, a sad smile on his face. He gestured for the rest of his family to relax, and took Lulu’s jacket from the other man’s hands. “Why don’t we go talk in my office.” He put his hand on Lulu’s back, and gently prompted her towards the staircase. She didn’t resist, but slapped his hand away and stomped upwards loudly. When she reached the first landing, she was greeted by four more figures. There was a slender, brown haired woman, standing in front of a young child who looked like her. Next to the woman, there was an incredibly beautiful blonde woman, who had an expression that rested like stone. On the opposite side, standing behind the child, there was a tan, black hair guy. He was quite muscled, and it was very hard for Lulu to read him. 

As she paused, Carlisle followed her up, nodding to his family members. “It’s alright. This is Luella, she’s an old friend.” He slung her jacket onto a nearby hook and gestured for her to go down the hallway. His office was the last door on the left, and stepping inside almost make Lulu regret ever coming. 

  
  



	3. A Quiet Talk

At the sound of the door closing behind her, Lulu met Carlisle’s gaze from across his desk. For the first time since arriving, she was feeling apprehensive. Did she have the right to be asking this? What trouble would this bring to Carlisle’s family? And what if it didn’t work?

“Luella.”

The sound of her would-be father’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she sat down in one of the chairs before her. “It’s a… nice setup you got here. With your family. They all seem nice.” Lulu attempted to relax in her seat.

Carlisle took his usual seat behind the desk. “I can hear you grinding your teeth, Luella. I know you’d rather not be here, but… if you’re in trouble… maybe we’re the ones you need.” He spoke with incredible decorum, and looked ready to take on anything she threw at him.

Lulu shrugged, trying to look as casual as possible. “Like I said, I need some protection for a few days. I got into a little bit of trouble with some nomads in Canada, and just need a place to lay low for a while.” If she had a heart, it would be pounding at this point. Now that she was alone with Carlisle, she was nervous. She’d resented what he’d done to her - the undead life he’d given her - for over a century. She’d felt entitled to her anger after leaving him, but she’d never really considered how it affected him. At the time, Luella was the first person Carlisle had ever turned. When she left, he was alone again. It was entirely possible that he would turn her away because of her original aversion to him. She didn’t have anywhere else to go if he refused her.

“When did this happen?” he asked calmly.

He was worried about her. Lulu could tell. He wanted to trust what she was saying, wanted to let her have a place in his home. But not for the reasons she was asking. He wanted her to officially join the family.

She sighed sadly, trying to find the right words to continue with. “Just a few days ago. I thought I would be safe in the place I was crashing, but…” She shook her head, knowing it wouldn’t be hard to understand that her plan didn’t work. “I got to town this morning.” She ran a hand through her hair, letting it swish out over her shoulder. “I know you want to offer me a permanent residency. And I appreciate it.” A scoff from the back of Carlisle’s throat made Lulu raise her brows. “Okay, I may not have told you, and I doubt my right hook did me any help.” She chuckled a bit, finally becoming comfortable - not only physically, but mentally. “But you did teach me how to keep humans safe. How _not_ to kill them. And you wanting me to live here is very generous.” She gracefully rose from the chair, the corners of her lips tugging downward. “I just can’t. I don’t think I’d fit in.”

Carlisle mimicked her actions, leaning forward slightly onto his desk. “I think you would. And deep down… I think you know this is where you belong.” He closed his eyes momentarily and gave one, slow nod. “But I won’t force you into anything again. So you are welcome to stay, for as long as you need.” He offered her his hand.

After looking at it for several seconds, Lulu returned the favor. “I suppose this means I get to meet my almost-family.” She smirked sarcastically, until realizing that the expression on Carlisle’s face liked the idea. “Oh no…”

Keeping hold of her hand, Carlisle walked to her side of the desk and lead her out of the room, back towards the others. “Oh yes.”

The living room they had gone through earlier was now packed with everyone she’d seen. They were scattered about the sofa and other seats, all relaxed and chatting amongst themselves. The tenseness from when Luella had first arrived was gone, and it now felt welcoming and home-y. Her old Victorian manners came flooding back to her, so Lulu straightened her posture and rolled her shoulders back. The woman who Lulu assumed was Carlisle’s mate noticed them first. She gave Lulu a warm smile as they approached her. 

“We’re excited to have you here, Luella,” she said. “I’m Esme, the mother to just about everyone here. We’ve got a room setup for you in the attic.” She slipped her arm around Lulu’s shoulder in a comforting way, and it was easy to see why she was the matriarch. They make their way deeper into the living room, as all eyes fell on Lulu. “This is our family! I’ll let them introduce themselves.” She glanced at the tan boy, who was still guarding the girl. “I’ll go make sure your food isn’t burning.” Esme left, and Lulu felt incredibly unprotected.

Immediately, the pixie girl leapt forward. “It is  _ so _ nice to finally meet you. I’m Alice!” She wrapped her arms around Lulu in the tightest hug ever experienced. “We’re gonna be such good friends.” Alice backed away, gesturing to the man behind her. “This is Jasper.”

Lulu extended her hand as a sign of politeness, along with a small smile. It was the kind she had been trained to give when she met new people. He didn’t return the favor, though, instead offering her a curt nod, pressing his lips together in what must’ve been the saddest smile ever. She decided to move away, ending up in front of the small girl with long brown hair. Lulu could hear her the loudest. “Hello,” she greeted softly. She knelt down and swept all of her hair in one direction. “What do you wanna show me?” 

The girl gently placed her hand on Lulu’s cheek, and suddenly flooded her mind with images. They were moments from the girls life, from her perspective. They showed each member of her family, providing each of their names, including her own. There were flashes of the man who had been protecting her, as well as another young looking boy and a gorgeous woman, who seemed to be friends with the Cullens. As the girl, now known as Renesmee to Lulu, pulled her hand away, the real world faded back into view. She smiled proudly, revealing her sparkling, slightly pointed teeth. 

“They’re all very lovely.” She stood up and glimpsed at everyone she had just been shown, ensuring she could remember who’s name went with what face. She took an unnecessary deep breath, catching a whiff of Jacob, Renesmee’s protector. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, but smiled at him apologetically. Being rude wasn’t exactly something she  _ wanted _ to do, it was unfortunately her impatience that typically caused it. “It’s… really great to meet you all.”

  



End file.
